2283 Witch Doctor
|Ages = 10 - 16 |Released = 2011 |Theme = Hero Factory }} 2283 Witch Doctor is a Hero Factory set released in July 2011. Description The Witch Doctor is the largest villain in the Summer 2011 wave (and in Hero Factory to date). His primary colours are black and white with red details. He's armed with a launcher and carries a power staff. The armour plates on his thigh's are the same shape as the shields the 2.0 Heroes have. The armour around his ankle's are the same as the 2.0 body pieces. He has four corrupted quaza spikes. Background The Witch Doctor is the main antagonist in the summer 2011 storyline. Aldous Witch was a mild professor at Hero Factory, helping train new heroes, possibly including a young Preston Stormer. However, he envied the power of his student's Quaza cores and sought out to make that power his own. He traveled to Quatros on an expedition with a team of heroes led by Stormer, and secretly continued his search for Quaza. Wondering where Aldous had gone, his teammates ventured through the jungle, where they found him attempting to implant himself with a makeshift quaza core. They stopped him, and probably saved his life due to how unstable Quaza is. Due to certain laws, Aldous should have been jailed, but the Hero Factory simply banished him from Quatros, due to who he was. Feeling betrayed, the professor grudgingly left Quatros. Somehow, he managed to return to Quatros and furthered his research. He soon was attacked by the wildlife and sent a distress call to the Hero Factory. He fled, and eventually stumbled across a temple and sought refuge inside. He ventured inside, and feeling safe continued his research. He explored the temple and took notes on the hieroglyphics. He wandered aimlessly, until he found an ancient relic in the form of a stone skull. The skull had odd readings, so naturally he could not resist taking it for research. He fashioned it to a staff, and tried to add quaza to it. His experiment went awry and he was transformed by the corrupted quaza into an evil more powerful entity. Since the incident, he wrought havoc upon the planet, corrupting the wildlife and forcing them to mine quaza for him. Team member Rocka ventured to Quatros due to the previous distress call, to help the lost professor. He landed on Quatros only to be ambushed by Aldous, now under the alias as "Witch Doctor" in order to bait more heroes to Quatros. Alpha team traveled to Quatros to be immediatly confronted by the Witch Doctor and his servants. Witch Doctor easily defeated the heroes, and he tried to steal their herocraft. The heroes managed to stop the Witch Doctor from taking their ship, causing the Witch Doctor to flee into the jungle. Witch Doctor is now plotting to drain their hero cores and continue to destroy the planet.Skull Staff on Herofactory.lego.com He intends to drain the sources of Quaza on Quatros to make him even more powerful. This loss of quaza from the ecosystem would result in the destruction of the entire planet, since this material keeps it together.Witch Doctor Bio on Herofactory.lego.com His Skull Staff carries two corrupted Quaza spikes, which allow him to control creatures of the planet, such as Fangz, Raw-Jaw, Scorpio and Waspix. LEGO.com Description Notes * Witch Doctor is the only main villain whose colour scheme does not consist primarily of black. However, in the cartoon, he has black on his chest. * A brief glimpse of his original form can be seen in the animated series. * Witch Doctor is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * 2283 Witch Doctor contains two red wires that are shown on the box and promotional artwork along with an additional couple of white wires which are shown in the instructions. The official wire color is unknown. But white is the colour depicted in the movie, ''LEGO: Hero Factory - Savage Planet. * He is the largest Hero Factory set ever released. Gallery Witchdoctor.jpg Toy Fair Witch Doctor 2.png 2283 Witch Doctor 1.jpg|The model, and a prototype box 2283 Witch Doctor 2.jpg|Close-up Toy Fair Witch Doctor.png|Alternate pose WD-1.png MeteorWD.png CGI Witch Doctor.PNG WitchDoctorPoster.png 278px-Skull Staff.png|Witch Doctor's Skull Staff. witchdoctordigital.jpg References External links Category:2011 sets Category:Hero Factory Category:2000 sets